La historia detrás de una pintura
by Genee
Summary: Porque cada imagen encierra una historia. Drabless/viñetas que surgen del foro: Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una imagen. Noveno drabble. *Te aligero la carga: Sorato. Para que una relación funcione, se debe tener un equilibrio.
1. Perdido en tu recuerdo -Daisuke

_**Disclaimer:**_Digimon es propiedad de Toei y Akiyoshi. Por lo tanto no me pertenece.

Como dice allá arriba, esta recopilación de drabbles y/o viñetas estará basada en la interpretación de imágenes varias, por lo tanto, los personajes, el tiempo y universos variaran de acuerdo a dicha interpretación.

* * *

**Para este capitulo**:

Imagen propuesta por **ChemicalFairy. **Daisuke Motomiya.

**Dirección: **Me parece más sensato que entren en mi perfil y den clic en el link que los dirigirá al topic en donde se postean las imágenes.**  
**

**Personajes:** Daisuke, Hikari, OC.

**Género: **Hurt/confort.

* * *

**La historia detrás de una pintura.**

1. Perdido en tu recuerdo.

Le miro sonreír en medio de su sonrojo. Su pelo castaño y corto está revuelto, su pecho aún sube y baja agitado. Ella me mira como si en el mundo no existiera nada más que su mirada y la mía conectándose. Acaricia mi mejilla. No puedo evitar zambullirme en el mar de emociones que me causa su toque.

Aspiro de su aroma, queriendo perderme por completo en el sentimiento que me produce su compañía, pero, de repente, todo lo que pudiera estar sintiendo toma un rumbo diferente al deseado. Observo su rostro envuelto entre las sombras de la noche. Ya no le veo con los mismos ojos. No es _ella_. He vuelto a la realidad.

Luce como mi _dulce ángel _pero ya no lo suficiente como para mantener su recuerdo vivo en esta mujer.

Mi pena vuelve, el dolor se acrecienta. Ya no quiero mirarle, ni imaginar que pude, siquiera, compararle con ella.

Vuelve a sonreírme y luego toca mis labios con los suyos.

No tiene la culpa, y de hecho, reconozco que posee una sonrisa hermosa. Sin embargo, no es tan bella como la de ella, ni inspira inocencia ni timidez, tampoco irradia luz.

Vuelvo a compararles. Y vuelvo a decepcionarme: simplemente no es _ella. _

El efecto alucinógeno, causado por el placer de sus besos y caricias de hace unos instantes, ha acabado. Aquellas características que me atrajeron e hicieron hablarle, coquetearle y querer besarle ahora no son más que el recordatorio de que nadie podrá usurpar al ángel que se ha ido de entre mis manos.

Debo hacerme la idea de que mi querida Hikari no está, y de que nunca regresará.

La mujer a mi lado se acurruca dentro de mi abrazo. Y yo pierdo la mirada en el blanco y pulcro techo de mi habitación.

Es seguro que mañana encuentre a Hikari, una vez más, en otros ojos, en otra boca, en otra caricia… me embriagaré en su recuerdo para luego despertar como ahora: vacío y extrañándola. Es un punto sin retorno. Ya me he acostumbrado, como un adicto se acostumbra a burlar su realidad usando drogas. Imaginarla en otra piel… ese es mi vicio.

* * *

Notas de autor:

Es bien sabido por los que me han leído que no soy muy buena haciendo historias con menos de 2.000 palabras, por eso me disculpo en caso de que no haya mucha cohesión en este capitulo. ¡Estamos para mejorar, señores!

Besos.


	2. Fuga -Mimi

Para este capitulo:

Imagen propuesta por asondomar. Bill Murray y Scarlett Johansson en Lost in Traslation.

Personajes: Mimi (de 10 años) y Keisuke Tachiwa.

Género: Familia.

* * *

2. Fuga.

Hasta hace pocos minutos las lágrimas manchaban su rostro. Temblaba del miedo mientras se repetía que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Había sido una tonta en escapar, en tomar el tren y en avanzar dos estaciones lejos de casa, solo por un capricho negado. Aun la sensación de soledad, susto y arrepentimiento le oprimía el pecho.

Afortunadamente, su padre había ido a por ella. Ni siquiera le reprendió por su imprudencia al fugarse, solo la tomó entre sus brazos y suspiro con alivio. Su nena estaba sana y, ahora, salva.

Se sentaron en una banqueta. Esperaban el próximo tren de regreso a casa. Mimi enlazó su brazo con el de él, sin intensión de soltarlo pronto. Su padre era su héroe y tenia la certeza de que siempre estaría allí para ella, incluso cuando parecía no merecerlo. Sonrió y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro. La sensación de seguridad que Keisuke le regalaba era inigualable. El tren podría demorarse un poco. No le molestaba estar así por unos instantes más.

* * *

Al igual que a HikariCaleum, asondomar, el cabello rosa de Scarlett me ha hecho pensar en Mimi, solo que esta es de diez añitos.

Gracias por leer.

Besos.


	3. La niña de los caramelos -Tai y Sora

Imagen propuesta por HicariCaelum.

Personaje: Taichi, Sora y Haruiko Takenouchi.

Género: Family, hurt/confort. ¿Poesía?

* * *

3. La niña de los caramelos.

Me he dado cuenta, que cada tarde, desde hace una semana, aquella muchacha le compra un caramelo al hombre viejo del parque. Luego, solo se sienta y comienza a hablar con él. De momento saca una vianda y le ofrece un poco de comer. Siguen hablando, hasta parecen felices. Aun no comprendo, cómo alguien como ella, no le presta atención a las miradas que su acto genera. Es difícil imaginar qué tantas cosas tienen en común. En cualquier parte del mundo, este acto desinteresado, puede ser malinterpretado.

Veo que se levanta, sonríe sin cesar. Pero al darse media vuelta puedo ver su pesar. Ya no lo puedo evitar y me acerco hasta ella. Quiero saber de una vez el porqué de esa escena.

—Disculpa —ella se gira y me mira.

Quiero hablar, pero ya nada me parece tan claro, todo esto me parece un descaro.

Ella sonríe con melancolía, y lo siguiente que dice me parece una ironía.

—Es un buen hombre. Es profesor, pero desde la muerte de mi madre perdió la razón.

* * *

Intenté rimar, lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Luego de leer la historia de ChemicalFairy, rememoré mi manía de hacer historias con rima. Estoy algo oxidada, igual espero que la historia sea aceptada. Sin mas que decir, debo ir a dormir. No, mentira, era solo una rima de despedida.

:*


	4. Volar más alto -Yamakari

Imagen propuesta por Jacke- Kari.

Pareja: Yamakari.

Género: Romance.

* * *

4. Volar más alto.

No digas nada, por favor. Déjame estar a tu lado, seguir escuchando lo que canta tu corazón a ritmo con el mío. No pienses en lo que hemos hecho, en lo que dirán, ya más tarde habrá un momento para pensar en lo que ha pasado, esta noche solo quiero acariciar tu pecho, sentirte cerca de mí y nada más.

Hablemos, hablemos de cualquier cosa. Olvidemos que he bañado con vergüenza la confianza que mi hermano me ha dado. Olvidemos que como su amigo lo has traicionado. Eso dicen que hemos hecho: _algo malo,_ yo pienso que peor es avergonzarnos y traicionarnos a nosotros mismos por miedo al qué dirán.

Esta noche es nuestra, vivámosla y, ¡qué importa nada más! Ahora solo somos tú y yo. Seamos egoísta solo por unos instantes más. Nunca lo somos. Solo por esta noche no pensemos en nadie, ¿si?

No hemos hecho nada malo, no te sientas mal. Sé que no has dicho nada, pero las lineas que arrugan tu frente hablan por ti. Te he estado estudiado, he memorizado cada expresión de tu rostro, sé lo que digo: estás preocupado. Tal vez no te conozco del todo bien, pero puedo leerte con facilidad. Ya luego pensaremos en lo que le diremos a Taichi. Te lo prometo.

Concéntrate solo en mi voz. Solo en mí. Ya nada importa. Solo mírame, escúchame.

¿Nunca te ha pasado que antes de irte a dormir (estés muy cansado o no) sientes que vuelas muy alto?

¿No? a mi sí. Lo hacía cada vez que te miraba en mis sueños despiertos, cada vez que te sentía en mi cama, que te recordaba dividida entre dos mundos: entre la realidad y los deseos y no sabia si estabas o no a mi lado, si eras real o no. Pero ya luego me daba de bruces contra el suelo, volvía al mundo real, y pensaba que lo nuestro sería imposible: Yo era la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo, solo eso; tú el amigo que no se fijaría nunca en ella. Por eso la sensación de volar moría tan pronto como nacía. Ahora me dices que sentías lo que yo, que deseabas lo mismo.

Era inevitable, entonces. Eramos inevitables. Esta noche tenía que pasar.

¿Sabes? No hay lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, salvo en este: sobre la alfombra vieja de tu apartamento, envueltos en esta cobija de lana teñida, mirándote con esa expresión insondable que te caracteriza. Hay mucho detrás de ella, aunque esta noche se siente diferente, se ven diferente, con un brillo imposible de descifrar. Me gusta.

No quiero sonar como una tonta, pero, soy feliz, Yamato. Me has hecho feliz. Desde el primer momento en que tu dedo delineó mi boca, como si la dibujaras, me sentí viva. Cuando me tomaste sin previo aviso y me devoraste sin control, me perdí a mí misma, pero de una manera reconfortante, única. Tu caricia invadió mis sentidos, tu mirada vehemente me transportó a otro lugar.

Volé, volé muy lejos, muy alto… y esta vez no caí al suelo, porque tu sujetabas mi mano.

Lamento sonrojarme. No me familiarizo aun con mi desnudez, ni con tu mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo. No te rías de mí, no soy una niña como piensas. Ya, para, no rías. Bueno, sí, hazlo. Ríe. ¿Nunca te han dicho que tu sonrisa es muy alegre y sincera? Pues, sí, lo es. No me cansaré de oírla ni de verla.

Estás serio otra vez. ¿Estás arrepentido? Si es así...

Yo también te quiero, Yama.

Ven, bésame otra vez. Alcancemos el cielo, miremos la ciudad fundirse entre el ocaso cálido y anaranjado, vamos a mecernos entre las nubes. Volemos, volemos cada vez más alto y no sueltes mi mano, por favor. Volvamos a ser...

* * *

Desde que vi la imagen pensé en este drabble. Ya luego de agregar y quitar, esto quedó. Espero que a las amantes de esta pareja les guste la historia, especialmente a Jacke-Kari. Salido desde el corazón. :)


	5. Deseos -Yolei

Imagen propuesta por Japiera (esas y las demás están en mi perfil).

Personajes: Yolei.

Género: Hurt/confort(?)

* * *

5. Deseos.

Correr por un prado con un vestido de campana, sentir el viento besar mi mis mejillas; gritar a todo pulmón en la cima de una montaña hasta ponerme ronca y roja como el labial de mi boca.

Conocer lugares y personas nuevas, viajar de mochilera por el mundo.

Correr descalza bajo la lluvia. Que me robe un beso el chico que me gusta. Pintar mi cabello de rosa o lucir un vestido de infarto un día cualquiera, que provoque y despierte mil sentidos en Ken.

Nadar desnuda en un lago, con la Luna de testigo.

Comer cosas nuevas, ¡de todo! Tomar café y leer un buen libro. Escuchar música a todo volumen y cantar canciones en inglés, aunque me invente palabras durante el proceso.

Improvisar un viaje a la playa un fin de semana con los amigos.

Ir de copiloto en un auto, subirle a la radio, bajar la ventanilla, poner los pies sobre el parabrisas, mirar el rojo de las uñas de mis pies. Disfrutar del camino.

Besar sus labios al alba, al anochecer, durante una puesta de sol.

Son tantas las cosas que deseo hacer, sentir, vivir.

¿Por qué no comenzar a hacerlos realidad a partir de ahora? Nada me lo impide. Y ya sé por dónde comenzaré.


	6. Explosión de emociones -Sora y Tai

Imagen VI propuesta por CieloCris.

Personajes: Sora y Taichi.

Género: amistad.

Debo decir que esta historia nace a partir de una que ya publiqué, pero sucede años antes: El candado de los secretos y la llave perdida en el río Sena. Es solo un dialogo, no sentí natural ponerle narración. Espero que no le choque a nadie.

* * *

6. Explosión de emociones.

—¿Cómo van las terapias?

—Ya he recuperado la movilidad de mi pierna izquierda: _La rematadora_. Así que supongo que todo va bien.

—Es bueno escucharte decir eso. Me alegro. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Debes de aburrirte de estar todo el día aquí, encerrado en tu cuarto.

—Extrañaba a mi mejor amiga.

—Lamento no poder venir con mayor regularidad. El programa de la Universidad me absorbe por completo.

—Esa no es una excusa, Sora. Sé que no vienes porque ya no me quieres.

—No bromees con eso. Sabes que eso nunca pasará, siempre te querré, Tai. Y si ese fuera el caso, si dejara de quererte, te lo diría. La franqueza por delante. La honestidad es mi sello personal, lo sabes.

—Ojalá todos pensaran como tú. Creo que mis padres, el psicólogo y el fisioterapeuta me ocultan algo. Como si decir la verdad acerca de mi condición física me haría desistir a la idea de recuperarme.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con el fútbol y tu carrea profesional?

—Supongo. ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Si ya he vuelto a caminar casi como antes.

—¿No serán ideas tuyas?

—Eso espero. No me gustaría enterarme de que algo más pasa. De todos modos, no quiero hablar de ello hoy.

—Bien, ¿y de qué quieres hablar, Señor seriedad?

—De ti ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida de universitaria?

—Aun no entro a la universidad como tal. Pero el programa de verano es una experiencia totalmente nueva y fascinante. Descubrí que soy muy buena para dibujar y no solo para vestirme bien.

—¡Pero qué modestia!

—He aprendido un poco de ti.

—Se te nota muy animada.

—Lo estoy. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Te traje algo. No es nada, solo una tontería que hice en taller de expresión. No sabía qué hacer, tenía el lienzo y los colores, pero estaba seca de inspiración. Ten.

—¡Un cuadro! Vaya, te quedó muy bonito.

—Lo dibujé luego de enterarme de tu accidente. Después de que Hikari cortara la llamada me quedé en shock. No quería creerle, pensé que tú no… Me había dicho que estabas muy grave, y yo estaba a cientos de kilómetros de ti. No podía hacer nada, no podría verte. Tampoco sabía cómo drenar mis sentimientos... Te odié tanto, tonto. Odié que fueras impulsivo e idiota y escaparas de las prácticas de fútbol. Odié que bebieras y perdieras el control del vehículo. Odié que te estrellaras contra aquél Audi. Odié pensar que, tal vez, nunca más pudiera volver a… Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

—No llores, Sora. Lo lamento, ¿sí? Sé que no hice bien en fugarme con los muchachos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Yukito en la playa, mucho menos en beber tanto y ser tan imprudente al manejar en esas condiciones. Estoy pagando el precio de mi irresponsabilidad. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

—Lo sé. Disculpa por ser tan llorona. No debería, de ese accidente han pasado meses. Se supone que ya debo haberlo superado por completo.

—Que llores está bien, me hace creer que aun te importo. ¡Auch, no tienes por qué golpearme!

—Deja de decir estupideces entonces.

—Está bien. Pero, además, que llores me da una excusa perfecta para tenerte así, entre mis brazos. ¡Eres tan suavecita!

—Estúpido, deja de bromear. Solo tú puedes ver lo bueno dentro de lo malo. Nunca tu vaso está medio vacío, ¿no?

—¿Para qué verlo así si puedo verlo medio lleno? No tiene sentido. Olvidemos el tema. Dime, ¿cómo se te ocurrió pintar esa escena? No terminaste de decirlo.

—No lo sé. Pensaba en ti, pensaba en mí. Creo que es una pintura sobre los dos.

—¿Los dos? Pero si aquí solo veo a una niña en muletas, mirando un cuadro en donde hay una gran explosión, como una bomba atómica, creo.

—Sí, y nos representa, simbólicamente.

—¿Cómo así? Explícamelo.

—Cuando pude reaccionar luego de la noticia de tu hermana, comencé a dibujar sin saber qué haría. Te dije que caí en una especie de shock, de negación y de odio hacia ti. Al final salió esto. Estaba muy enojada contigo y, a pesar de que no le di un significado al momento, al analizarla después caí en cuenta de que esta es la historia de cómo me hiciste sentir. La niña en muletas soy yo, la explosión eres tú. La titulé: Explosión de sentimientos. Por cómo surgió.

—…

—¿No dirás nada?

—Lo bueno de interpretar una imagen es que cada quién ve lo que quiere ver.

—¿Disculpa?

—Creo que esa muchacha en muletas soy yo. Figurativamente, claro. Pero puedo verme allí parado, contemplando como una víctima más la autodestrucción de la humanidad, cómo somos capaces de hacernos daños a nosotros mismos, a inocentes. Al verlo lo primero que pensé fue en una guerra, y en el resultado de la guerra. No sé si me explico. Esa soy yo y el resultado de mi irresponsabilidad mirando en el cuadro la escena del día del accidente: al auto, al choque… al _bum. _

—…

—Te dije que no lloraras más. No vale la pena.

—Tenía mucho miedo , miedo de no volverte a ver. Si te hubieses muerto, Tai, yo habría quedado incompleta, mirando repetidamente como te destruyes una y otra vez sin poder quitarme tu imagen de la cabeza. Me hubiese roto, eres parte de mí, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Pero aún estoy vivo, olvídalo ya. De todos modos no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. ¿Sabes? Nunca haría nada para lastimarte. Ya no habrán más explosiones destructivas de mi parte, nunca más.


	7. Las caras de un árbol -TK y Mimi

Imagen XIV propuesta por Ficker001 en el topic: Escribe a partir de una imagen.

Personajes: Takeru y Mimi.

Viñeta.

* * *

7. Las caras de un árbol.

Todos los días la veía llegar. Tan hermosa con sus tonos rosas, sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa llena de nobleza, aunque dependía si entraba sola o con alguien al Café. No recordaba cuando reparé en su presencia, de que iba diario por su descafeinado, ni recordaba desde hace cuánto la había estado observando, solo sabía que ella era indescifrable, imposible de etiquetar, tenía tantas caras...

Un día la vi llegar con un grupo de amigas, se reía y murmuraba mucho. Sentí cierta pena, porque hablaban de una de las camareras que trabajan conmigo, parecía que se reían de ella y no le importaba si las escuchaban o no. Pensé que era una de esas ricachonas (por cómo vestía) que le gustaba minimizar a la clase media.

A la siguiente semana le vi llegar al lado de un chico. Él hablaba poco, pero los silencios eran llenados por la plática sin sentido que mantenía, parecía que hablaba sola y no le importaba que así fuese. El pelirrojo tenía la mirada perdida, estaba en otro mundo, incomodo, rehuía a la mirada de los demás, como si el contacto visual le hiciese zumbar los oídos y le doliese. Él abrió su computadora y ella sacó una libreta. Ella, a diferencia de hace una semana, ni se molestó en prestarle atención a la camarera. Ella hablaba y escribía a la vez, al cabo de un rato, el muchacho dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida, al verlo sonreír ella pareció estar satisfecha.

Cambié mi opinión hacia ella, al fin y al cabo, sí era alguien noble y de gran corazón.

Pasaron algunos días en los que le vi entrar y salir con gran rapidez, apenas podía escucharla cuando pedía su café diario. Debo confesar que verla por ese escaso instante me estaba matando, cada vez me parecía menos sus visitas y más enorme su recuerdo. Aquél sentimiento me asustaba al no poder darle un nombre.

Un mes después le vi llegar con una de sus amigas, no lestaba en aquél grupo de sus amigas que se encargaron de criticar a Megumi. Esa chica lucía más centrada y callada. Pidieron un café y entablaron una conversación que parecía ser seria. Cuando Megumi las atiende, ella le sonríe amablemente, su sonrisa dio la impresión de ser genuina y sincera, casi pareció ser otra muchacha la que sonrió. Luego de que las atienden, la pelirroja que la acompaña le dice algo y ella se echa a reír con gran fuerza, sin importarle que ha llamado la atención de todos con su carcajada tan alegre.

Aparte de noble, era alguien divertida y alegre.

Ese día más tarde le vi regresar sola. Fue una grata sorpresa, sin embargo, algo iba mal.

La recuerdo con la mirada perdida en el humo que despedía su café, no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, su usual sonrisa no estaba. Me dio la impresión de que tuvo un mal día, nunca le había visto con esa cara llena de nostalgia o anhelo. Entonces fue cuando vi como una única lágrima se deslizaba por una de sus mejillas, una lágrima que intuí era de soledad, la limpió apresuradamente y, por primera vez desde que le veía ir al Café, me miró y sonrió un tanto ruborizada.

¿Por qué me dio la sensación de que, en ese momento, estaba sola y perdida en este mundo?

Es casi imposible que una persona tenga tantas facetas, pese a ser alguien con características de niña consentida, su mirada revela inocencia y un una pureza casi imposible de poder encontrar en una persona ordinaria.

_Ella es rosado y negro, fuego y viento. _

Cerré mi libreta de anotaciones con esa última frase, no sabía qué más escribir o cómo describirla. Ella era un enigma al que denominé: Las dos caras.

Una noche de otoño, camino a mi departamento me topé con una chica de rosado, justo como la vi aquella última vez en el café. Sus brazos se mecían de un lado a otro y la muerte asechaba una parte de sí. Ya no parecía alegre, y su belleza se marchitaba en cada soplido del viento. Estaba de pie, cerca de un banco de la plaza que recogía sus penas. Tan gris, tan marrón y tan seca. Nadie quería sentarse a su lado ni se maravillaban por su hermosura que se consumía con la llegada del invierno.

La contemplé por un largo tiempo y sonreí.

Ya no me parecía indescifrable la chica del Café, todos poseemos varias caras que mostramos en determinados momentos: podemos ser alegres y llenos de flores en primavera, ser firmes durante el verano, desvanecernos en la melancolía durante el otoño o ser horribles y llenos de muerte durante el invierno. La dama de rosado que contemplé aquél día, ese árbol de cerezos que constantemente cambia de caras, pero en esencia, sigue siendo un árbol hermoso, al final del invierno renacerá y el ciclo continuará.

Las personas pasamos por momentos que nos hacen cambiar, pero ese momento no nos puede definir. A veces somos negro, otras blanco, en su caso rosado, pero, sin importar las circunstancias que atravesamos, somos seres humano, nuestra metamorfosis es constante a pesar de que en esencia siempre seremos los mismos. Ahora comprendo que fue apresurado intentar descifrarla antes de saber quien era ella verdaderamente, intentar si quiera etiquetarla. La próxima vez que vea a la muchacha del café me acercaré e intentaré conocerle, no importa si atraviesa un invierno, una primavera, un verano o un otoño. Quiero conocer todas su caras.


	8. Incomprendido -Iori

Ya es 02, en algunos lugares 03 de agosto, pero necesito decirlo: ¡Feliz 01 de agosto! ¡Feliz Odaiba memorial!

Imagen propuesta por mí: pájaros negros, hojas de cuaderno volando, gato y niña rara.

**Personajes:** Iori, Miyako.

* * *

Un gato negro y un cuervo, ninguno de los dos representa a la muerte ni mala suerte, pero sí están malditos, malditos porque tienden a ser prejuzgados. Opacan su belleza y esplendor fijándose solo en lo físico: en sus colores, en sus ojos inexpresivos. Por ser diferentes y sin colorido automáticamente se convierten en malos animales,como si ellos realmente no sintiesen nada en absoluto.

Una vez le dije a Miyako que me sentía como un pájaro negro al que nadie puede ver en la densa y oscura noche. Nadie me ve porque soy silencioso, no busco llamar la atención y, porque también, no tengo la belleza y viveza de un azulejo.

Cómo aquellos animales, aquella vez: fui incomprendido. Ni siquiera ella supo comprender mis porqués. Quedé devastado. Pensé que entendería. Me equivoqué.

A lo largo de mi vida me han dicho: apático, desabrido, que soy muy maduro para un niño de mi edad. Me juzgan, sin saber mi verdad. A pesar de ello, ninguna de aquellas palabras dolió menos que su silencio, por ello le dejé marcharse.

Nadie conoce mi pasado, nadie sabe por qué me he quedado sin colores, por qué tuve que teñirme de negro, por qué el rojo llama mi atención, ni por qué prefiero observar el mundo y no comprometerme con él.

Pero no me importa.

No importa porque soy como un cuervo negro que vuela en libertad y, como ellos, seguiré desplegando mis alas hacia el cielo azul, no importa cuántas veces me quede solo, o susurren cosas de mí. Nadie me conoce, mucho menos conocen mis razones. Aunque espero que alguien, algún día, llegue y se quede para intentar comprender…


	9. Ser espontáneo -Mimi, Jou

Imagen 13, propuesta por Sopho: chica de gafas rojas.

Personajes: Mimi y Jou.

Género: Amistad/Romance

* * *

9. Ser espontáneo.

Le dije que siempre apostaba por lo seguro, que era un cobarde, una gallina incapaz de ponerse en ridículo solo porque sí, que su apego a las reglas no le permitía vivir las mismas emociones que un Taichi cualquiera o, en todo caso, alguien como yo

—Vamos, te reto —solté la frase a quema ropa, como si fuese una bala directo al corazón.

El superior Jou se estremeció delante de mí, nos separaba solo la fina y trasparente capa formada por todos sus miedos, escasos seis centímetros, podía oír el latido de su corazón acelerado.

Miró para los lados, su manzana de Adán, apenas visible, subió y bajó evidenciando su intranquilidad. Buscó socorro en Yamato, quien mantenía una sonrisa divertida; Sora bajó la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se fundieron con el negro de los suyos. Ninguno, ni siquiera TK y Hikari, mostraron misericordia para con el acalorado y sonrojado Jou.

—¡Acepto el reto! —gritó.

Avanzó con pasos decididos y rígidos (algo mecánicos) rumbo a la mesa del parque, en donde aguardaba mi mochila.

Al sostener esta fotografía, en dónde Jou palideció su rostro con mi polvo compacto, puso pintura roja sobre sus labios y se colocó mis gafas rojas de sol; me permito reír. No solo por su osadía y expresión antes de capturar el momento, sino porque aquella tarde, luego de que todos se marcharan, tuvo el valor de besar mis labios.

—Tenías razón –dijo antes de que su habitual titubeo y nerviosismo apareciera—. Ser espontáneo, a veces, tiene sus ventajas.


	10. Carga aligerada -Sora y Yamato

Imagen 15 (en el foro), propuesta por Carrie.

Personajes: Sora, Yamato.

Genero: Hurt/confort.

* * *

9. Carga aligerada.

Ella tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó. Él quedó desolado en medio de una habitación que cada vez se volvía más fría. Sobre la mesa del comedor una nota escrita con tinta negra rezaba un adiós.

_Ya no podía con todo el peso sobre mis manos. Te aligero la carga._

Sabía que para que dos personas pudieran coexistir, además de amor, debía existir un equilibrio, Yamato pensó que así fue, que ambos cargaban el mismo peso. Se equivocó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba a su lado y el sonido mudo de la soledad era lo único que le acompañaba aquella noche.

Debía volver a acostumbrarse a ella.

* * *

**Notas de autor**: Pues, sé que esto es todo lo contrario a aquella imagen, pero de todos modos está implícita, creo. No puedo con mi musa, así lo pensó, y no puedo decirle que no porque sino se va y tarda en regresar. Es toda una diva.


End file.
